It's yours
by Dreamingyourhere
Summary: Pregnant? Yeah. That's what I said. And guess who the father is? You. Multi chapter fic. Canonish post wemmas wedding
1. Chapter 1

_**hey y'all! So I got this idea from that spoiler that Said Rachels gonna be Prego EXCEPT this is a lil different cuz she isn't wondering ont he possibility of Brody being the father cuz EW. Anyways..I know story chapter is short, im sorry it's 2 am right now and I'm tired. So this chapter also has a lot of talking but that's cuz I'm just sorta laying down the concept so far and they aren't really doing much but talking in the phone. I hope you guys like it and f you do PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Im a busy gal so I dot want to like write something if no ones gonna read it- okay that's a lie I'm not busy but anyways yeah! I promise next chapter will be better!**_

_**Hope u enjoy:) btw my name is Sara and I dont own glee!**_

"F-Finn. Is that you." Rachel's voice shaky. As she gripped the phone tightly.

Finn imedietly sat up from his bed when he heard Rachel's beautiful voice come through the phone. "Rachel hey!-"

"Were you asleep?" She cut him off not really in the mood to have small talk.

"No." he lied. His voice full of confusion as to why she was calling in the middle of he night with urgency in her tone."Is everything all right?"

"Ha." She laughed into the phone. Although it wasn't really a laugh it was more of a sarcastic chuckle. Almost like she could break out in tears at any moment. "Actually no. Everything is not all right." She replied.

"Did I do something wrong?" Now his voice was just full of worry as he knitted his eyebrows together and took a sip if water from his night stand.

"That's debatable."

"Alright well do you maybe want to tell me what it is that I did wrong?" he didn't mean to sound rude it's just it's 2 am on a Tuesday and he's really tired. Now that Mr. Shuester Was gone AGAIN. Finn decided to take over glee club for the second time. It's a lot of work alright and it doesn't help that Rachel's waking him up to have a spat.

"I'm pregnant."

Finn spit the water out of his mouth. His face turned a slight pale and he felt like he was about to faint. "Did you just say.." he Trailed off not really wanting to say it out loud.

"Pregnant? Yeah. That's what I said. And guess who the father is? You."

"I'm-your-we-" he began stuttering.

"Thanks to you." she spit out not really regretting what she was implying.

"Me!? What about you?! It takes two to tango you know?!" okay that was

probably the worst come back he's ever said but it's 2 am cut him a break.

"You didn't put a condom on once that entire week! So yes Finn, you!."

"I thought you were on the pill!"

Silence

"And why would you think that?!" a tear slipping down her cheek.

"I don't know!? Your..so different now. With the black clothes and the intense eye liner and the highlights-"

"What are you implying Finn?! That I'm a slut now? A whore?" That was it. That was all it took for her to let the waterfall free into the phone.

"What!? No!-of course not." Finn spoke back into the phone not wanting to make her cry anymore.

"Ive only ever had sex with you Finn. And you aren't in New York so why would I have the pills?"

"Maybe Brody, I don't know."

"I already told you Brody wanted to have intercourse and I said no."

"Oooooh! Because you didn't have the pill!" Finn smiled a little bit thinking he knew the right answer putting all the pieces together only to be shot down.

"No! Because he wasn't you.." Rachel rolled her eyes a little.

Finn smiled into the phone. They stay there in comfortable silence until."So your pregnant with my kid."

Rachel laughed a little. "yeah."

"are you upset? When did you find out? Who have you told? Have you gone to the Doctors? Do you want me to come up there?"

"Whoa! Slow down Finn."

"sorry."

"I don't know if I'm upset. I know that I'm scared. And that I'm deviated I'll have to quit school for nine months."

"What!? Why do you have to quit school!?" Finn asked genuinely interested and concerned.

"Finn. I'm Pregnant how am I suppose to dance? Or get around campus with a child in me?"

"Oh." Finns face fell.

"As for your other questions; your the first person I told, I haven't gone to the doctors. I just took about nine thousand pregnancy tests that all came out positive. And no I don't want you to come up here..not yet."

"Rachel there's something I have to tell you."The silence on the other end told Finn it was good to keep going with his news"I got into NYU."

"Oh my gosh Finn! That's great! I'm-I'm so proud of you!"

"Yeah. They saw Grease and wanted me to come next semester. Said I have a real talent in directing."

"Why didn't you tell me at the wedding? Or when we were doing it..everyday?"

"I was going to surprise you. I don't know." Finn fell back onto his pillow.

"So when are you coming?"

"I was thinking once Mr. Shuester came back from Fiji. Which is in a week...if that's okay!?"

"Thats perfect Finn." Rachel said smiling brightly into the phone."Remember when we used to stay up all night talking."

"Yeah" Finn replied smiling at the picture of him and her at graduation. "What do you think it is?"

"Huh?"

"The baby? A girl or a boy?"

"I-I don't know." she giggled a little looking at the clock in her kitchen. It was getting late but she didn't care.

"Promise me one thing. You won't go to the doctor without me. Okay?"

"Okay."

"You promise?"

"I promise Finn."

"Good."

"Goodnight Finn."

"Goodnight Rachel, goodnight Baby! I love you."Silence "I meant the baby..."

Rachel felt like she could have died from a heart break right there as she quickly hung up the phone. "Of course. He meant the baby." she mumbled to herself in-between tears as she walked into her room for the night.


	2. Chapter 2 Morning sickness

**Hey guys I'm back! I decided to stick with the story so here is chapter two. This ah apter is wholeLeto better then yesterday's haha I apoligize I was way tired but I'm not anymore so yay! Haha hope you enjoy: reviews r love 3**

**Btw** **my name is sara and I don't own glee!**

_Lea's eyes fluttered open as she felt the suns rays beat down on her naked back. Her thoughts instantly went to; 'What is this? Where am I?' as she looked around the room only to be caught by a beautiful hazel eyed man staring straight back at her. _

_"Why hello." He whispered in his groggy voice as his lips were tilted up into a sorta of half smirk._

_She gasped a little but once she remembered last night she quickly calmed. Her eyes getting lost in his as they just laid there totally in awe of each-other. A small smile tugging at her lips. _

_The man grabbed her hand with his and gently interlocked both there fingers. Still staring at each-other Rachel took in a big sigh. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?"_

_"You were naked next to me, what do you think?" His eyes glimmering from the sunlight and his half smirk turning into a flirtatious smile._

_She slapped his muscular chest teasingly before looking back into his eyes and instantly getting lost."This is the fourth night we've done this."_

_He took both of her hands now interlocking the still empty one and shifting so that he was facing her completely. "Well that's not true. We used to do this all the time." _

_His face telling her he was joking she brought her hands up to his cheek cupping his face. "We need to stop."_

_His smile quickly faded as he searched her face almost begging for her to take it back. "But..Why?"_

_"I have a boyfriend, Finn."_

_"Four nights of full on amazing sex and all of a sudden you have to stop because of your douch bag boyfriend?!" His face pained she could of sworn she could even see his eyes tearing up a bit._

_Rachel got up with her two hands releasing her grip on his so she was almost hovering over him."It's not all of the sudden!" Oh crap she snapped. He could see the hurt in her eyes as if they were telling her she was sorry as soon as she said it. "ugh" and with that she laid back down furiously Turing the other was in An instant._

_"So you think so too? He's a douch bag?" _

_She could practically hear the smirk through is voice as she quickly turned around and what-do-you-know he is smirking. He reached over to whip a stray piece of hair from her face as he whispered quietly._

_ "I still love you."_

_"Finn.."_

_"No. Don't say anything. If you tell me you still love me I will never let you leave this bed. But if you don't I think I'd just about die right here from heartbreak."_

_She painfully nodded while biting her lip with her upper teeth leaving a little mark she was pressing down so hard. Deciding to change the subject she looked around at his bedroom once more before saying, "I really like your new bedroom by the way."_

_Finn laughed before moving down to take her lips in his before they did round 1 of the morning. _

Rachel awoke all of the sudden with an urge to throw up. She'd been having to throw up a lot lately she figured it was the morning sickness but she was already tired of it.

She quickly jumped out of bed before squatting down in front of the toilet and coughing up her bean burrito from last night. Surprisingly it tasted a lot better last night.

"Berry? What the hell!?"

Rachel looked up to find Santana staring down at her with big brown eyes,squinted, trying to figure out what Rachel was doing. When she finally figured out she was puking up her new Mexican dish her eyes grew even bigger as she tried to cover her lips before puke started flying out of her mouth as well.

"Ladies I just finished picking up our-Oh My God! What is happening in here!?" Kurt dashed out of the bathroom as quickly as he came in leaving Santana and Rachel both on the ground. Santana hovering over her hurl and Rachel over the toilet next to her.

Kurt returned with oven mittens and a nose plug, both in use as he patted Santana on the back asking if they were okay. "Are you guys alright!?"

"Ask Berry. I came in here when I heard her up chucking my famous burrito bowl."

Both heads turned to Rachel just sitting there before she turned her to face them. A small smile. "I'm fine."

"Then why we're you throwing up?" Kurt staring at her with one eyebrow perked up, arms folded over his chest.

"I think I just ate something bad that's all."

"ehem" Santana now looking exactly like Kurt except legs folded under her butt and well, on the floor next to digested food. "Are you saying my famous burrito bowl was **bad**? Cause I assure you..-"

Rachel interrupted her before she could finish realizing quickly she was getting upset not wanting an argument. "No. Of course not your famous burritos. Probably something else."

"The only other thing you ate yesterday was captain crunch. And I ate it too, but I'm fine." Kurt stared at her widely. Tilting his head before asking, "Rachel are you sure your alright?" he walked over to her slowly knowing there was fresh burritos in the toilet using his oven Mitt to flush. Then using his other hand to remove and throw it across the room. He lifted his now free hand to feel her forehead. "Your not warm."

"I told you.-"

"Wait!" Kurt looked down into the trash can next to the toilet. His eyebrows squinted together to make out the white long stick."Is that.." He reached down into the waste bin to pull out a pregnancy test that showed the results positive. He took a hard long look at it before turning back to rachel. The stick still in the air.

"What the fuck is that berry?" Santana called from where she was still sitting on the Floor still. Quietly observing the scene in front of her.

Rachel just sat there her mouth a gap. It was like she was frozen. Didn't have any words or thoughts other than this is the worst moment of my life.

Kurt continued to stare down Rachel. His face showed the emotion of anger. His face creased showing lines on the top of his head. "It's a pregnancy test."

Santana gasped. Finally standing up walking over to where Kurt stood. Now they were both hovering over Rachel. Kurt with her stick still promptly swinging in the air.

Rachel quickly took the stick from Kurt's hand shove in in her pocket. She wiped her sweat of he brow before standing up, looking at them both in the eye and using both of her hands to make a path in between them. Shoving Kurt and Santana a tad to get through and into the kitchen.

She walked over to the counter and pulled out her phone quickly texting Finn.

[ K&S know.]

Thinking he would want to know who knew. She wasn't expecting a response or anything just thought he should know.

Kurt and Santana walked through her room together. Santana wearing short Tight pants and a red leather jacket. Her outfit complete with a long slender black boot and her hair curled and off to the side.

Kurt wearing his pajamas still.

They both stopped in there tracks. Santana with her arms crossed and Kurt with his hand on his hips.

"Does Brody know?" Santana asked as she approached her carefully.

"No." Rachel replied looking down at the counter like the granite was the most interesting thing she's ever seen in we life.

"How long have you known?"Kurt cut into the conversation looking at rachel with confusion written on his face.

"A week."

"And you haven't told the father yet?" Santana asked again.

Rachel sighed loudly before she responded "I have." under her breath.

Santana and Kurt's eyes widened before looking at each-other then back at Rachel.

Rachel looked back up at there pained faces before saying "Finns the father."


End file.
